deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Owen Hardy/Expert Opinion on Left 4 Dead vs Dead Frontier
Expert's Opinion This Figth was very Close and but it came down to one vote that lead the Left 4 dead Special infected one step forward to Victory. Common Zombies: I Do agree with what everyone has said the Left 4 Dead Zombies are Faster and attack Faster since i have a Account on Dead frontier i have stuided there movements chasing me and it seems that the Dead frontier Common strat off slow but do run when distrubed but still attack slow even thought their damage and health are higher i give this point to Left 4 Dead. L4D: 1 DF: 0 Uncommon Zombies: This one is Debateable since both sides have good ones left deads uncommon focuse on Speed and high defense as shown by the Riot Zombie while Dead Frontier's focus on Range attacks to Higher health. The Fat Zombies would not be able to do much to the Riot or the Ceda sine there slow and well Fat ?. While the Irriated is interesting since it have a Spew range similar to the Boomer however it has no need to rechrage, As good as the Riot Zombies Gear is too much spew will melt it away. But Which Uncommon Infected is better, sadly my results are inconclusive. No Point : ( Speical infected and Mutant Infected. The hardest Choice of them all was which of the Speical/Mutant infected where better then the Other since they play a key role on both sides so lets look. Spitter vs Brute: The Spitter is way Fast then the Brute and has a Acid Spew that hits the floor and spreads around it for atlest 5-7 Seconds it think. While the Brute is almost the same as the irriated Zomibe but slower can take more hits and it Fat ? so i give this to the spitter. Spitter > Brute Boomer vs Bloat There Both Fat and Exploed but they both have different unique's, The Boom is faster and spews bile which attracts hordes and explodes bile everywhere But the Bloat is slower has more health and more damage and when he Explodes he Explodes out Bone and Stomach Acid. So the issue with this is that in a team scenario they both will die by each other, But if there is no common infected just 1 v 1 then i give this to the Bloat. Boomer < Bloat Jockey vs Long Arm I will admit this was the most weirdest lineup out of all of them originally i was going to be the Rumbler instead of the Long arm but there both Fast and agressive, We can agree to disagree but i had so much trouble figuring out which is better, so just to be fair since either one migth win in a differnt scenario is matchup is inconclusive. Jockey = Long Arm Smoker vs Leaper For Some Reason in the figth they never vs each other but this was ther original pairing, they both have danerous tongue but the Smoker as a long tognue and is fast. While the Leaper is Slow and has a Short tongue BUT ! in the Bestiary wiki on Dead frontier it's recored Damage was is not even a number mean that like the which he has an instant death hit to any surivor on dead frontier,Belive me the leaper instant killed a lot of player's including me once. There might be Differnt Result in a differnt scenario but i give this to the Leaper. Smoker < Leaper. Charger vs Reaper The Chrage is faster and has more health but the reaper dominat hand is a razor sharp sickel so once the charge gets him the Reaper is bound to Cut him off into bits? If you disagree than you are welcome to post your opions below but thi goes to the Reaper. Charger < Reaper Hunter vs Spider This Pair up was my favorite of them all, There Both fast, But The Hunter has to crouch before jumping which teh Spider is way too fast since he has eigth arm givein to him by the N4 Virus this goes to the Spider. Hunter < Spider So for the Speical Infected and the Mutant Infected this point goes to Dead Frontier. L4D: 1 DF: 1 Boses: Witch vs Siren Now before i get into it the Siren is not a boss but the witch is this match up was obvious since theri both distrubed and starteld infected, The Siren Will yell while the Witch whill Shread her, Even if the Common infected come from the yell them would not be a match for the witch so yes this is Pretty Obvious. Witch > Siren Tank vs Titan This figth is the one that would lead either side to Victory. This Pair up was the Only one that woudl be fair to the Tank and Dead frontier since The Tank would kill the Mother easily and maybe the Giant Spider too but the Wraith and Black Titan would be too unfair so just the Ordinary Titan would figth him. The Tank able to throw gives him a Excellent Adavantage but the Titan Speed is similar to the Chrager because he Charges at Unlucky suvivors like me in the The game but pun his hand at front like a sheild, i suspect that the Tanks attacks would later break the Bone armor of the Titan Ending my Favourite Rivarly once and for all for this goes to the Tank along with the Boss point. Tank > Titan Results: L4D: 2 DF: 1 Even Thougth the Mutant Infected are stronger then the Speical the Tank along with the Common/Uncommon really played in the Figth my Favourite battle has came to a Conclusion. THE WINNER IS LEFT 4 DEAD AND IS TRUELY THE MOST DEADLIST ZOMBIE HORDE ALIVE ! Next Epsiode of Horde War's The robots are at our doorstep, men, and trust me – they are not going to be asking for a cup of sugar. No! These monsters are going to break down our doors, takeour sugar, and sprinkle it on our graves! Who will Robot's Face ? Category:Blog posts